When You Let Him Go
by AiDyo
Summary: Kyungsoo Do, mempertaruhkan sisa hidupnya untuk mencintai Kim Jongin. Tetapi sayang.. semua hanya menjadi kesalahan karena cintanya dimiliki lelaki yang bodoh. When You Let Him Go. KaiSoo. Slight! KaiBaek
1. Chapter 1 : When You Let Him Go

**TITLE : When You Let Him Go**

**AUTHOR : Putri or KaiSoo JongSoo**

**RATE : T**

**CAST : KaiSoo**

**LENGTH : TwoShoot**

**GENRE : Sad, Romance**

**WARN : BUAT YANG NGGAK SUKA SAMA GENRE SAD JANGAN BACA~**

* * *

"Kyungsoo hyung.." Kai mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan perlahan, dan hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman tulus oleh namja mungil yang sedang tertidur dipangkuannya itu.

Kai sempat tertegun sejenak, lalu dia ikut membalas senyum Kyungsoo. Lama mereka saling tatap-tatapan, tak berani mengungkapkan sepatah-dua kata. Hanya mata mereka yang berbicara, dan tak lupa bibir mereka yang saling melempar senyum, dan juga rona merah disekitar pipi Kyungsoo.

Tak lama, pandangan mata Kai sedikit berubah. Ia terisak, menangisi kesedihannya. Kyungsoo pun mendudukkan dirinya. Memeluk seorang Kai yang terlihat sangat rapuh dihadapannya, di dekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga kekasihnya.

"Baby, Don't Cry~" bisik Kyungsoo perlahan.

Kai semakin terbuai dalam tangisannya, badannya gemetar berusaha menahan tangisan yang sangat ingin meledak.

Kim Jongin , biasa dipanggil Kai, seorang lelaki yang jarang menangis. Dia tidak akan menangis jika masalah yang dihadapinya tidak semenakutkan sekarang. Permasalahan yang dihadapinya sekarang benar-benar.. Aah.. Semrawut. Dirinya dihadapi oleh dua permasalahan besar.

Masalah pertama. Kyungsoo, dia mencintai lelaki itu, tapi itu dulu, entah kenapa sepertinya dia merasa perasaannya ke Kyungsoo yang sekarang mulai memudar, seiring berjalannya waktu, ia merasa "getaran" saat bersama Kyungsoo telah hilang. Tetapi dia masih ragu,

'Apakah seorang Kai benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo?'

'Atau hanya nafsu sesaat?'

Pikiran itu terus berkelabat diotaknya.

Permasalahan kedua. Permasalahan yang paling dibenci Kai. Kai menyukai namja lain. Entahlah, Kai sendiri juga masih belum bisa memikirkan yang mana cinta sejati nya, Kyungsoo, atau namja itu.

Tetapi Kai benar-benar telah tersihir oleh godaan namja itu. Namja itu Baekhyun, sekretaris pribadinya di kantor. Pesona Baekhyun telah menggelapkan hati Kai. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan sangat lembut jika dielus, yang selalu berdesir indah saat tertepa angin. Lalu mata bulatnya yang selalu bersinar, dan menggoda hasrat Kai untuk mengecupnya saat mata itu berkedip-kedip lucu. Hidungnya yang bangir, imut sekali. Lalu bibirnya yang tipis dan sedikit lupa jari-jari tangannya yang sunnguh lentik. Oh Tuhan! membayangkannya saja membuat Kai sesak napas.

Dan disinilah Kai sekarang, menangis dalam dekapan seorang Kyungsoo, mempertanyakan nasib hatinya.

Kai menangis karena dilanda oleh kebingungan.

Bingung memilih antara dua pilihan.

Kekasihnya yang dulu dia cintai dan saaaangat mencintainya..

Atau Baekhyun, sekretaris manis dan saaaangat sexi yang mampu meluluh lantakkan jiwanya.

Kai merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat pada dadanya. Pelukan Kyungsoo untuknya tidak mengurangi sakit yang dideritanya sedikitpun, dan dengan alasan itu.. Seorang Kai yakin. Yakin akan nasib 'hatinya'. Dipejamkannya matanya, lalu menarik napasnya perlahan, mencoba menahan isakan kecil yang perlahan sudah mulai menghilang dari bibirnya, tetapi hatinya masih teramat sakit.

Dilepaskannya pelukan Kyungsoo secara sepihak, dan membuat kekasihnya yang mungil itu kebingungan dan memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan yang dulu mampu menghipnotis dirinya.

Dulu.

Tapi itu Dulu..

"Kyungsoo hyung..." lirih Kai sambil menangkup kedua wajah Kyungsoo, dan lagi-lagi dihadiahi senyuman oleh namja itu.

"Aku mau... Kita putus,"

JEDER!

Bagai perahu kecil yang terkena badai besar, hati Kyungsoo terombang-ombing. Tubuhnya bergetar, tidak menyangka akan pernyataan yang barusan terlontar dari mulut Kai, kekasihnya yang sangat ia sayangi seperti ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Tetesan kristal bening pun terjatuh dari kelopak mata mungilnya, mengucur dengan derasnya. Dadanya sesak, dan dia merasa sedikit pusing.

Kai meminta putus dengannya...

Kai, belahan jiwanya akan pergi...

"rrrrr-Kai.." ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo menangis dihadapannya sedikit merasa sesak di dadanya. Tetapi tekatnya telah bulat. Ia yakin bahwa yang ia cintai adalah Baekhyun, bukan Kyungsoo. Dia yakin bahwa Cinta sejatinya pasti Baekhyun, bukan namja yang menangis dihadapannya ini.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Tetapi aku rasa.. Aku tak mencintaimu lagi. Hati ini, sudah terisi oleh namja lain.."

Kai meletakkan jari-jari Kyungsoo yang mungil ke dadanya, mencoba membuktikan bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun detakan yang tercipta saat kekasihnya, ah tidak "mantan kekasihnya" itu berada didekatnya.

Kyungsoo menangis keras. Meraung-raung, tidak mempedulikan suaranya yang semakin serak.

"B-Beri aku kesempatan, Kai.. Ak- aku akan membuatmu jatuh c-cinta lagi kepadaku.." suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat kering dan serak. Kyungsoo kehilangan tenaganya, karena Kai..

Kai menghela napasnya. Kasar.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo.. Aku rasa bukan kau cinta sejatiku."

Kyungsoo tercekat. Tangisannya perlahan memudar, digantikan oleh pusing yang sangat dahsyat.

Kai mengernyit saat melihat Kyungsoo, cinta lamanya itu meremas kepalanya dengan sangat keras, seperti mencoba menahan sakit yang amat-sangat.

"K-Kai.. Kau boleh meninggalkanku, tetapi dengan satu syarat.." Kyungsoo berbicara ditengah kesakitannya. Baginya yang penting saat ini adalah lelaki dihadapannya ini, bukan sakit kepalanya.

"Apa itu? Ak-aku akan menurutinya.." ujar Kai sedikit gemetar, sakit, itu yang ia rasakan. Melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis keras karena dirinya sendiri, sakit. Melihat Kyungsoo yang meremas kepalanya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang gemetaran karena ulahnya membuat bagian kirinya sakit, Hatinya.

Ulu hatinya serasa ditusuk oleh seribu jarum. Ah tidak, oleh 'suntik' yang tak terkira jumlahnya.  
Tetapi ia kembali menekadkan pikirannya. Ia yakin hatinya sebenarnya untuk Baekhyun. Perasaan sakit yang dideritanya sekarang ini semata-mata karena jiwa lelakinya, lelaki mana yang tahan melihat kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya menangis dihadapannya? Terlebih saat mantan kekasihnya itu menangis karena ulahnya sendiri? Ya, itu pasti karena itu.

Pikirannya telah menutup hatinya dengan kabut hitam.

"Cium ak-aku, Kai.. Seb..elum kau bersama namja yang kau cintai ituu.." lagi, tetesan itu jatuh dari mata satu seorang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terus memegang kepala nya yang hampir meledak. Tangan kirinya memegang hatinya, hatinya tak kalah sakit dari kepalanya. Ia merasa pasokan oksigen benar -benar akan habis sebentar lagi.

Kai diam-diam ikut menetaskan air matanya melihat kejadian dihadapannya. Lalu dengan cepat ia hapus tetesan bening itu, mencoba menyembunyikan tangisannya, karena keegoannya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Kai menarik lengan namja yang terlihat sangat mengasihani itu, sontak membuat tubuh namja itu semakin dekat dengannya. Lalu dengan tanpa aba-aba atau apapun itu, dilumatnya habis bibir mantan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak membalas, dipejamkannya matanya perlahan..  
Hatinya perih, Kepalanya berdenyut, telinganya berdengung dengan keras, pandangannya buram, berusaha dinikmatinya ciuman mematikan terakhir dari lelaki yang dicintainya.

**_Kai pergi..._**

**_Seorang Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo..._**

* * *

Kai menggelinjang tidak tenang dikasurnya. Pandangannya kosong. Dia salah. Dia salah telah mengira bahwa cinta sejatinya adalah Baekhyun, dia salah karena telah memutuskan Kyungsoo, dia salah karena membuat Kyungsoo terluka.

Kai menangis hebat, badannya mengurus karena dirinya tidak memakan makanan yang bergizi, kantung di matanya semakin besar, dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Kyungsoo.

'Kyungsoo..Apa kau masih mencintaiku?'

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low__Only miss the sun when it starts to snow__Only know you love h__im__ when you let __him__ go..__And you let __him__ go...__  
_

Deringan telpon dari sekretarisnya yang sekarang telah menjabat sebagai kekasih barunya itu tidak dipedulikannya. Nafasnya tersengal. Matanya perlahan menutup. Hatinya masih juga sakit. Sakit yang baru ia ketahui karena ia benar-benar mencintai mantan kekasihnya, sakit di ulu hatinya itu karena 'Cinta'.. Hatinya terasa seperti dirobek oleh pedang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya juga karena 'Cinta'..

Tapi sayang, Kai baru menyadari semuanya saat Kyungsoo telah pergi.. Pergi dari kehidupannya..

"Kyungsoo.. Aku mencintaimuuu.. Kyungsoo.. Kembalilah padaku.." tangis itu semakin terdengar, di malam yang sunyi...

_Only Know You Love __Him__, When You Let __Him__ Go...__And You Let __Him__ Go...__  
_

**To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Apa-apaan ini? Kyahahaha aku seenaknya ganti lirik lagu orang jadi 'HIM' harusnya kan 'HER' wkwk sempat berpikir mau buat jadi GS aja sih, tapi pas dipikir-pikir lagi… feel-an Yaoi :p wkwk dan jadilah aku merubah lirik lagu **_**Passenger-Let Her Go**_** menjadi **_**Let Him Go -_- **_

**Review Juseyoo~ maaf buat akhir yang SAD gini :') review yaa, biar semangat ngepos Chapter 2 nya, ngomong-ngmong ini twoshoot, jadi Chapter 2 udh END :p Review~~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Tears

TI**TLE : Tears -Chapter 2 (END) When You Let Him Go-**

**AUTHOR : KaiSoo JongSoo atau Putri**

**GENRE : Romance, Little Bit Hurt**

**LENGTH : TwoShoot**

**CAST : KaiSoo**

**DISCLAIMER : KaiSoo punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, aku disini cuman meminjam nama :) THIS STORY IS MINE**

**WARN : Don't bash and Go if you don't like SAD/HURT**

* * *

Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Mata itu bengkak, terlalu lelah menangisi kepergian mantan kekasihnya.

Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Kekasihnya itu tidak pergi ke belahan dunia lain atau pun ke alam lain. Kekasihnya hanya pergi dari kehidupan seseorang.. Dan seseorang itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Kai, Kai yakin betul akan hal itu, kemarin, mereka berpaspasan di kantor -yang kebetulan Kyungsoo juga bekerja disana- namja itu langsung menghindari tatapan intens pada dirinya dari sang mantan, pura-pura terlibat dengan obrolan seru bersama teman disebelahnya.

Kai memegang kepalanya yang terus berdenyut, dia baru sadar bahwa sakit kepala yang di derita Kyungsoo saat ia meminta putus itu sebegini sakitnya. Matanya sayu, namun kering. Tidak dapat meneteskan air mata lagi. Matanya sudah kehabisan stok air mata dan terlalu lelah menangisi kepergian Kyungsoo.

_Hands over my head thinkin' what else could go wrong_

_Woulda stayed in bed, how can a day be so long_

Perlahan badannya turun dari kasur, mendekatkan dirinya pada jendela apartmen. Memandang kosong pemandangan kota yang padat di bawahnya.

Ditariknya napas gusar, bayangan Kyungsoo terus berkelabat dipikirannya.

Senyum namja itu.

Cengiran khasnya.

Tawanya.

Bibirnya yang cemberut saat sedang ngambek.

Pukulan manjanya.

Kai tersenyum perlahan. Lalu, ia kembali terisak, dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, diiringi oleh cicitan burung yang merdu, angin pagi yang meyejukkan, tetapi tidak menenangkan hati Kim Jongin..

Masih teringat dikepalanya bagaimana Kyungsoo menangis saat ia minta putus. Sakit di hati Kyungsoo pasti tak sebanding dengan sakitnya sekarang.

Ia masih tak menyangka ia yang telah menyakiti namja yang disayanginya, dia tak menyangka bahwasanya ia lebih memilih Baekhyun dari namja nomor satu dihatinya itu, Kyungsoo...

_Never believed that things happen for a reason,_

_But how this turned out removed all my doubt so believe.._

* * *

**Kai P.O.V**

"Kai~" aku hanya menatap namja genit dihadapanku dengan gusar. Bodohnya aku dulu, kenapa aku lebih memilih namja genit ini ketimbang Kyungsoo yang sempurna? Tuhaaan..

"Kai-yah, kok telpon aku gak diangkat siih? Aku kan khawatir sama kamuu~" ujarnya dengan gombalan yang sedikit menyakitkan telinga.

Aku hanya diam, masih mempertanyakan kebodohanku dahulu.

"Kai! Jawab doong!" Baekhyun menarik lenganku dengan keras, tidak membiarkanku pergi meninggalkannya sedetikpun.

"Lepasin! Mulai sekarang kita tidak ada hubungan apapun, kita putus!" tegasku sambil berlalu dari hadapannya. Dan menepuk-nepuk lenganku yang barusan disentuhnya seakan dia namja hina. Well, dia memang namja hina, ah.. Bukan dia yang namja hina, tetapi aku.. Bayangan Kyungsoo kembali muncul seiring dengan sakit dihatiku.

Tidak kupedulikan panggilan-panggilan mesra minta "balikan" dari Baekhyun.

_Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo hyung.._

_Aku mencintaimu.._

_Maafkan aku hyung.._

Aku tercekat saat melihat Kyungsoo lewat dihadapanku, harum tubuhnya membuat ku kembali diserang perasaan rindu. Ingin sekali kutangkupkan kepalaku di lehernya, lalu kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya yang sangat memabukkan.

Kyungsoo tertawa.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Syukurlah Kyungsoo sudah tidak terlalu menangisi kisah kami lagi. Ah.. Apa mungkin karena..

Dia telah mencintai lelaki lain?

Aku kembali tercekat saat melihat Kyungsoo menggandeng lelaki lain. Dan dibalas dengan kecupan mesra dipipinya.

Hatiku... sakit.

* * *

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

Kai memencet bel apartmen Kyunhsoo dengan cepat dan tidak sabaran. Hatinya semakin sakit saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung membuka pintu di hadapannya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah, dan meletakkan bunga Chocolate Cosmos di alas kaki pintu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru keluar dari kamar mandinya, dengan masih dibalut bathrope, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu apartmen, sayup-sayup dari kamar mandi tadi ia mendengar bel berulang kali.

'mungkin Suho' bathinnya.

Cklek!

Ia dihadapkan oleh bunga Chocolate Cosmos. Dia mengernyit bingung, sedikit ragu siapa pengirim bunga itu sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin ini dari Suho, kekasih barunya yang sangat tajir dan mapan. Dia yakin kekasihnya sangat menyayanginya. Tidak mungkin memberikan bunga ini, bunga ini.. Chocolate Cosmos. Melambangkan "Rusaknya hubungan sepasang kekasih".

Mungkinkah ini dari...

_Kai..._

Air mata itu menetes lagi.

* * *

Kai meminum cokelat hangat dihadapannya dengan pelan, sedikit menghisapnya. Dia terduduk didekat pemanas, udara sekarang sangat dingin, bahkan ia telah mematikan pendingin, tetapi tetap saja ia membutuhkan pemanas ruangan.

Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat bunga yang diberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Chocolate Cosmos.

Dia pejamkan matanya, berharap Kyungsoo mengerti arah tujuannya.

_That for you I'd do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through led me to you,_

_So I'd do it all over again_

_For you_

Kai melakukan itu semata-mata karena.. Dia mencintai seorang Do Kyungsoo. Dia mau Kyungsoo kembali kedekapannya, dan meninggalkan Suho..

**TING TONG!**

Kai beranjak dengan cepat dari duduknya, berharap bahwa seseorang yang memencet belnya adalah Kyungsoo..

Yah, siapa tau? Keajaiban selalu ada kan?

Kai menganga tak percaya saat melihat Kyungsoo dihadapannya, dia tersenyum. Lalu senyumannya pudar saat melihat Kyungsoo tak datang sendiri, Kyungsoo datang bersama hhhhh... Suho.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai sambil tersenyum, kekasihnya disamping pun ikut tersenyum, tetapi hanya dibalas oleh tatapan kosong oleh Kai.

"Kai, datang ya!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Kai.

Kai menerimanya dan langsung membuka kertas itu dengan rasa penasaran dan khawatir didadanya.

Kai lemas.

Kertas itu..

Undangan pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Suho..

_I'm a do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through led me to you_

_So I'd do it all over again_

_For You.._

Kai tertawa kecil mengingat kisah cintanya. Ya, beginilah Kai sekarang. Kai yang betah jomblo sampai genap menginjak umur 65 tahun tepat hari ini. Kai tidak merubah sedikitpun cintanya kepada Kyungsoo, Kai mencintai namja itu, tetap sampai sekarang..

Walaupun dia tahu Kyungsoo pasti sedang hidup bahagia bersama suami, anaknya, dan cucu-cucunya sekarang.

Satu alasan Kai betah tidak mencari pengganti Kyungsoo. Dia ingin membuktikan pada namja itu bahwa posisi Kyungsoo tak pernah tergantikan dihatinya.

_Tak akan terganti.._

**END~**

**Hai hai aku author gaje (?) minta maaf ya buat Endingnya, aku tahu itu nggak banget, tapi itulah otak aku.. emang gak waras (?) yeeeeyy! TAMAAAAAAT! #dengansangattidakelite. MAAFKAN AKUUUU T_T semoga Kai balik muda lagi, terus nikah sama aku *dilempar Swallow* oke, aku mau jawab Review kaliaaaan~ makasih banyak udah mau Review padahal nih FF abal-abal **

**mrblackJ : Sudah taukan mereka nyatu atau tidak? hahahah maafkan aku tidak menuruti permohonanmu *bow***

**KaiSooStans : niih Happy Ending (?) menurut aku, kalau Kai ngenes tapi Kyungsoo bahagia, itu Happy ending :p jadi ini Happy endingg wkwk *ditimpuk Kai* kalau Kyungsoo yang ngenes baru deh Sad ending ya nggak ya nggak? *ngeles pintar**

** : mati dari dunia Kai, tapi belum mati dihati Kai(?) dan hidup dihati dan dunia Suho :p**

**nisakaisa : maaf yaa, aku ngetiknya Sad ending :(**

** .16 : ini twoshoot yang drable (?) *ngeles again***

** : hahahaha sini toss! aku juga senang Kai tersiksa(?)**

**Kyungra26 : makasih reviewnya~**

**exindira : thank youu~**

**DahsyatNyaff : Kai babooo! *timpuk Kai *dibunuhEXO-L**

**Kaisooship : maaf ya, ini Angst (?) nggak siih? aku ngetik ini udh lama, jadi nggak bisa diganti jadi happy, sebenarnya bisa siih.. tapi.. mager :P *dziiiiiiiiiig**

**Oke, thanks for Review~ terharu banget sumpah :') makanya aku update chapter 2 nya cepat-cepat hahay :3 demi kaliaaan**

**oiya, baca juga ya FF aku yg judulnya "Brothers and Sisters Choice" #sedikitpromote**

**Ditunggu REVIEW nyaa, awas kalau nggak nge-Review! #ngancem**

**REVIEW JUSEYOOO~~**


End file.
